Casualty: A Zinda Reuinion
by GarethJTuzzio
Summary: This story is mainly about Zoe and Linda's friendship
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 A Zinda reunion

Authors Notes: This was written by myself and my very good friend and fellow Fan Fiction author Sarah, she asked me to do an Zinda reunion. The patient George is a random created character thought up by Sarah. This will also be a shortish story

It was starting to be a good day for Staff Nurse Linda Andrews she was sitting in the staff room making herself a drink

She was just about to sit down and someone was standing behind her

"Well, well does your best friend in the whole world get a drink made too" asked the woman

Linda froze she had recognised the voice she heard

"No it can't be" whispered Linda to herself

Linda turned around to see who the voice was she recognised belonged to

Only to be revealed as her best friend Zoe Hanna

"OMG it is you, Zoe welcome back" Linda said in shock

"Well do I get a hug" Zoe asked then smiled

"Of course you do" Linda said

The two best friends hugged each other then sat down

Zoe bent down to pick her bag up and take a box of chocolates

"Well shell we" Zoe said

"I shouldn't but stuff it let's have one or two" Linda laughed

Zoe and Linda was eating half of the box of chocolates and then Charlie

came rushing into the staff room to inform them at they had an emergency coming in

"Zoe, Linda, there will be a male patient coming in, we've been told he's fallen down a flight of stairs so I've come to get both of you" Charlie explained

"Ok Charlie we'll be on our way now" Zoe said putting the chocolates down but just before Linda got up she started to hiccuping

Linda and Zoe was waiting outside for the ambulance to turn up so they could take the male patient start into the E.D

While still waiting for the ambulance Linda was still hiccupping

Zoe couldn't help herself but start laughing

"It's not funny Zoe" Linda said still hiccuping

"It is Lind" Zoe replied

The Ambulance finally arrived Zoe and Linda opened the doors

Jeff and Dixie wheels the patient out of the ambulance with Zoe and Linda helping

"This is George, a 47 year old male falling down a flight of stairs with suspected fractured right arm and 3 broken ribs" Jeff explained

"His pain in his ribs has increased since in the ambulance" Dixie said

Jeff and Dixie wheeled George into Resus and then transfered him onto another bed so Zoe could examine her patient

Jeff and Dixie later left with the stretcher

"Have you any allergic reactions to anything" asked Zoe

"Just penicillin that's all" George explained

All of a sudden Linda just bursts into tears

"What's up Linda" questioned Zoe

Linda didn't any nothing

"Linda go and take a few minutes out" Zoe said concerned for her friend

Linda left resus

"I'm sorry about that George I don't know what's happened to Staff Nurse Andrews" Zoe explained

"It's ok Doctor" George struggles to say due to his broken ribs

George's pain worsened

Zoe gave George an injection for pain relief

"Is that ok with the pain" Zoe questioned

"It's getting better"

Linda came back in

"I'm sorry about that Zoe and George I don't know what came over me" Linda apologised

"It's ok Linda, I'd like George to be taken for his x ray now please on his suspected fractured right arm" Zoe said

"I'll take him up now" Linda added

Linda started to push the bed out of Resus only to be joined by Max the both of them took George to have an x ray

Meanwhile Zoe still in Resus thinking to herself what could be possibly wrong with Linda to force her burst into tears in front of her and a patient, Zoe spent all the time to think while Linda was at the x ray department with their patient

After half an hour Max and Linda came back from x ray

"Linda can I have a word with you please" asked Zoe

"Errm yes ok" Linda replied

Zoe and Linda left Resus

"Lily could you take of from me with my patient George for a few minutes" asked Zoe

"Of course Doctor Hanna" Lily said

As Lily went to take over Zoe's patient, Zoe took Linda into the staff room

"Sit down Linda" Zoe asked

Linda sat down

"Come on Lind, how many years have we known each other, we're best friends. I know for a fact that you'd never had done that if something bad is bothering you, what's happened" Zoe questioned

"There's nothing up Zoe" Linda answered trying to cover up what is actually wrong

"I know you Lind what is up" Zoe again questioned

"Like I said Zoe there's nothing wrong" Linda again answered and still covering what was actually wrong

"Don't make me ask again" Zoe said

"Ok, ok I just feel very emotional for something reason today, that's it Zoe that's all" Linda confessed

Zoe felt sorry for her friend so she hugged Linda and they hugged for a while


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Zinda's heart to heart

Authors Note: This Chapter will continue in the staff room as a 2 hander Chapter between Zoe and Linda, what could possibly worrying Linda

Zoe and Linda were still hugging but all of a sudden Linda started crying once again this made Zoe more concerned about her best friend

"Linda Andrews I've known you for so many years I know when something is bothering you, I know there's something really bothering you, now please tell me" Zoe questioned

Linda still in tears but she still managed to speak

"Truth is Zoe, me and Denise had a massive argument this morning all because last night for some reason I started to get really squeaky hiccups and they wouldn't stop, my squeaky hiccups kept her up all night" Linda explained

"All because of squeaky hiccups you and Denise had an argument over them, sorry to say that's a bit stupid" Zoe said

"That's not all Zoe, also this morning we argued in the kitchen, I went to pick up a cup but I was distracted so I didn't know which cup I picked up, I picked up Denise's favourite cup that she has had since she was young. I turned around too quickly to shout back at her but I accidentally dropped and broke the cup" Linda confessed

"I'm sorry to say Linda but all of this argument sounds a bit stupid to argue about, about hiccups and accidentally dripping a cup, we've all had them and all done it" Zoe explained

"That's true but that cup she has had since she was young, I didn't meant to drop it" Linda cried

"Hey, hey Linda this isn't you, as the saying goes 'don't cry over spilt milk' this isn't you, letting a small thing get to you" Zoe said

"I supposed" Linda half chuckled

"That's the Linda I know put that smile back on, all I'll make us a drink" Zoe suggested

Linda smiled and wiped away her tears and redone her make up

Zoe turned to look at her friend re doing her make up

"You've missed a bit" Zoe chuckled making Linda smile

"Cheeky" Linda added

The kettle boiled so Zoe poured the boiling water into the two cups of coffee and then walked over to Linda, put the two cups on the coffee table

"The right cup is yours Linda" Zoe pointed out

"Thanks Zoe, talking to you always makes me feel better whenever I'm feeling down. Your a true friend" Linda said

The two friend yet again hugged but this time they both had smiles on their faces

They pulled apart, Zoe reached down to the floor under the chair and picked up the chocolates up

"Now Miss Andrews how about we polish off these beauties" Zoe suggested

"Well Miss Hanna let's do it" laughed Linda

The two friends fought over their favourite chocolates and started laughing. Linda was back to her usual self and that's what Zoe loved

After the both friend polished off all of the chocolates Linda restarted her squeaky hiccups again

"Hahahahahahah" laughed Zoe

"How dare you laugh at my squeaky hiccups" laughed Linda

"I am cheeky yes but that's the Linda I love" Zoe also laughed

"Zinda Forever" Linda chanted

"Yes I agree Zinda Forever" Zoe repeated Linda

"Zinda, Zinda, Zinda Forever" they both chanted as they didn't care if anyone outside the staff room heard them as they both laughed


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Zinda take back their patient

After Linda confessing to Zoe what was actually what was bothering her, Linda was now ready to go back and take over their patient from Lily

They both re entered Resus

"Lily we're back and we'll take over from here now" Zoe said

"If you insist Doctor Hanna" muttered

Lily left in a huff

"What's up with her, I'm glad she's left, she can't even crack a smile and she's so uptight and self-centred" George said

"You can't say that, Doctor Chow is a great doctor" Zoe explained

Linda tried hard not to laugh even Zoe found it hard not to laugh at what George had just said

"Well what can I say, I'm a person that can't kep but speak my mind" George laugh but he struggled to laugh as he had 3 broken ribs

Zoe and Linda laughed as well

Charlie came into Resus

"We can now transfer your patient into a cubical bay now Linda" Charlie said

"A cubical I don't need to toilet you know Nurse" George said

Charlie didn't get the small joke at first

"Don't mind him Charlie" Zoe laughed

"This one is a 47 year old joker, Charlie watch him closely he'll have you in stitches" Linda explained

"Oh do I need any stitches Nurse Andrews" George jokingly said

Linda and Zoe laughed

"See what we mean Charlie good luck with him" Zoe suggested

"I'll bare that in mind" Charlie chuckled

Max then came in to help Charlie move George into a cubical bay

"I bid farewell to you ladies, George is leaving Ruses" George chuckled

Zoe and Linda couldn't help themselves but laugh

Now that George is in the bay he was looking around at all the other Doctors and Nurses

Most of the other patients was either waiting to be seen by their Doctors and Nurses but George tried to fall asleep for a bit until the pain relief started to ware off

"ARRRRGGHH, NURSE, NURSE" shouted George

Linda came rushing to him

"George are you ok" Linda asked

"No the pain is getting worse and worse" George expressed

Zoe was walking passed

"ZOE" shouted Linda

Zoe rushed to help Linda

"What's happened" Zoe asked

"George's pain relief has gone now he says that the pain has increased" Linda explained

Zoe undone the splint on George's right arm to see if the fracture has got worse

"Ohh I don't like the look of that" Zoe expressed

"What's wrong with it" asked George for the first time in his life the 47 year old man was worried about himself rather than everybody else

"We will have to rush you in for an emergency x ray you fractured arm had a dis colour to it" Zoe again explained

Linda and Zoe rushed their patient to have an emergency x ray, this made Zinda worried for their patient could his injuries be worse than they first thought


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Zinda get their patient x ray results

Authors Notes: This Chapter will be probably the shortest of them all

Zoe and Linda are waiting anxiously for George's x ray results so Zoe went outside the hospital to have a crafty cigarette to calm her down, while Linda was waiting at the Nurses station

Zoe finished her cigarette and was a bit calmer so she went back inside she then received the results for her patient

"Linda they're here" Zoe said

Linda and Zoe opened the envelope they both look at the x ray, all of a sudden Linda faints

"Linda, Linda can you hear me" Zoe showed concern for her friend

2 minutes later all of a sudden Linda sat up

"What, what happened" Linda confusingly said

Zoe and Charlie picked up Linda and took her into a cubical bed

"You fainted Linda" Zoe explained

"How did I faint" Linda suggested

"You just looked at George's x ray then fainted" Zoe again explained

"I've been feeling a bit stressed lately, it could be that" Linda said

"I want you to take some time off for yourself, Linda" Charlie suggested

"I can't take time off I want to stay and find out what's wrong with George's arm" Linda explained

"I suggested you take the time off' Zoe also suggested

"No I'm staying and I'm not taking no for an answer" a determined Linda said

"Ok but if you feel ill then you're going strait home" Zoe added

Zoe and Charlie helped Linda off the bed then Zinda both went to tell George about his x ray results

"George we've got your results of your x ray and it shows that your fracture is worse that we first anticipated" Zoe explained

"What does that mean then Doctor" George asked

"It shows that yes you have a fracture but in your upper arm you have a slight break that's why your pain had increased a lot" Zoe again explained

"So does this mean I would need surgery" George replied

"I'm afraid so George" an upset Zoe said as she felt so upset for her patient

"Well this means I can't do my kick boxing then" George added trying to put a brave face on

Both Linda and Zoe could see how concerned and scared George was they felt so bad for him and felt upset

"I'm afraid I have to go now so I can inform theatre about the operation you will need" Zoe said

George didn't say anything he just felt defeated, Linda tried to console him but he just wanted to be alone

Linda didn't want to leave her patient she felt so bad for him as he just didn't want to say a thing

"I'm not being nasty but Nurse I would much prefer it, if I was alone for awhile" an upset George suggested

"If you need anything, I'll just be around" an upset Linda said

Linda left her patient alone for awhile but she didn't want to


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 George goes missing

Authors Notes: This is the final instalment for now, as I have other stories to complete and new ones to start, but this Zinda Reunion Story will have more chapters to come further down the line in the future

Also Beyonce comes in as Linda's young sister who was self-created by my #InternetFanFictionBuddy Sarah

I was asked to rewrite this chapter

It was the day after the day before Linda just started her shift, Zoe was outside have a cigarette before she starts her shift, she was half way through her cigarette and enjoying it until Max came out

"I haven't had the chance to say it, but it's good to see you back Zoe" Max said

"Same to you Max, it's good to be back" Zoe replied

Shortly after that Alicia and Ethan came walking up towards Zoe and Max

Linda came walking out to find Zoe and Max

"Morning Zoe, morning Linda" both said Alicia and Max

"Morning both" Zoe said

Zoe, Max, Alicia, Ethan and Linda all walked into the E.D to begin their shifts

But just before Linda walked in she could hear someone shouting her name

So Linda stopped and turned around

"LINDA" shouted the voice

The voice turned out to be Beyonce, Linda's younger sister, Linda was confused as she thought Beyonce was supposed to be at school

"Beyonce, shouldn't you be at school" questioned Linda

"No today is teaching training day, I did tell you" Beyonce answered

"What are you doing here though, I'm about to start my shift" Linda explained

"I just wanted to come and see my big sister" Beyonce replied

"You can stay in the staff room then until my break then I'll come and spend some time with you" suggested Linda

Beyonce agreed and smiled

The both sister walked into the E.D so

Linda went to the Nurses Station to find out about George while Beyonce went strait to the Staff room

Linda met up with Zoe at the Nurse Station and went to see how George was

Zoe pulled back the curtain only to unveil that George wasn't there in his bed

"Where could he have gone" both Zoe and Linda said in shock

Charlie was walking past the two of them

"Charlie have you seen George he's disappeared from his bed" Zoe asked

"No, no I'm sorry Zoe I haven't seen him, I'll get onto security right away" Charlie suggested

Charlie went to the Nurses Station and picked up the phone to call for security

Meanwhile in the staff room Beyonce was getting bored so she went left to staff room for a wonder

Linda and Zoe were frantic looking for their patient, while Beyonce walked out of the E.D and took a stroll around

Linda and Zoe was still searching the hospital for George but they were not having any luck but on the other hand Beyonce outside was enjoying her stroll around but it started to rain so she went back inside but before she when inside near the bins she could hear the bins being hit by something so the young teen went to investigate

Beyonce walked near the bins investigating what was banging on the bins she stood beside the bins and looked down to see a man on the floor in pain could it be George

"Oh Mr, Mr are you ok I should go and get you some help" a scared Beyonce suggested

"Yes please sweetie please be quick" George said

"I will do my best Mr" Beyonce added

Beyonce ran into the hospital and was searching for her sister she found her strait away as she was coming through the double doors

"Linda, Linda I've found a poorly man outside he's in pain" Beyonce explained

"Thank you Beyonce that must be my patient George, where is he" Linda asked

"I'll show you come quickly" the teen said

Linda followed her sister outside into the rain but not before finding Zoe

"Zoe he's outside come with me quick" Linda suggested

Beyonce, Linda and Zoe all went to help George outside

"Where is her Beyonce" asked Zoe

"He's around here" Beyonce pointed

Zinda found their patient and helped him to his feet as carefully as they could because of his 3 broken ribs and arm

"Are you ok though Mr" asked Beyonce

"I'll be find sweetie, I have these two wonderful ladies looking after me" George replied

Zinda helped walk George back into the hospital

"CAN SOMEONE GET SOME HELP HERE PLEASE" shouted Zoe

Robyn and David ran towards Zinda to help George the came with a wheelchair

"Here George sit down, you'll be alright now" Zoe said

Beyonce was getting upset seeing George in pain

"Zoe I need to take Beyonce in the staff room" whispered Linda

"Take your time Linda, we've got it from here" Zoe whispered back

Zoe and Robyn walked beside George whilst David was wheeling him intohelped George into Resus

As Linda took her sister into the staff room

"Beyonce sit down, you did amazing finding George thank you" Linda smiled

"Is the man going to die" questioned Beyonce

"Oh no love, he had to have surgery though to fix his arm" explained Linda

Meanwhile In Resus Zoe asked Robyn and David to carry out the examination while she got strait on the phone upstairs to theatre because George is booked in for surgery later that day but he is struggling to breathe

"Robyn, David could you examine George while I ring upstairs please" asked Zoer

Robyn and David carried out the examination

After finished on the phone Zoe walked over to the two Nurses as George got worse he struggled to breath and he passed out

"George, George can you hear me, you will be going into theatre strait away I'm sorry" Zoe said

A few minutes later George came round

"What did you say sorry Zoe" questioned George

"I said you'll be going into theatre now I'm sorry George" explained Zoe

George got even more scared

Just as Zoe told George he was going into surgery now Linda walked into Resus

"George we'll be here for you when you'll come out of surgery" Linda said tried to comfort George

Just before Max and another porter came into Resus to take George up to theatre before they took him he grabbed Zoe's arm with his left arm

"Promise me Zoe that you and Linda will be here when I come out" George cried

"You can count on that Gorgeous" Zoe said comforting her 47 year old patient as he has never been as scared as he is before

When George was taken upstairs Zoe and Linda went to the staff room where Beyonce was so they could wait for him to come back down

"I hope he's going to be ok" Zoe said

"Same Zoe, he seems a really sweet man" Linda suggested

"Will that man be ok Linda" Beyonce questioned

"He will be fine darling" Zoe said

All 3 of them was waiting anxiously but Beyonce was the more anxious out of all the 3 of them to hear news of George's surgery

As Linda had taken it to heart she burst into tears

"You ok Linda" asked Zoe

"Yeah, I've took this situation to heart" Linda said

"My sister, what's up" Beyonce questioned as she didn't understand why her sister was crying

"I'm fine Beyonce, don't worry" Linda said

Meanwhile 2 hours later George was back in the E.D after his surgery

Linda left the staff room to see if George was back as he was so he re entered to staff room to tell Zoe and Beyonce

"Zoe, Beyonce George is out of surgery" Linda said

Zoe and Beyonce smiled in relief then the two of them went over to give Linda a hug as they were happy

All 3 of them left the staff room and went to see how George was getting on

When they got to see George he was a bit groggy but awake

"Hello George how are you feeling" Zoe asked

"I'll be fine" George groggyly said

"We told you that we would be here for you George Linda said

"Hello Mr, I'm Beyonce Andrews, Linda's younger sister

George tried to smile but only could give an half smile

"Hello Beyonce, I'm George, your sister and Zoe have been looking after me so well, step forward darling I want to thank you for helping me as well" George suggested

At first Beyonce was a bit scared but in the end she did step forward

"Zoe could you pass me my jacket please" asked George

"Ok" Zoe replied as she handed George his jacket

George put his hand in his jacket and pulled out a £5 note

"Here Beyonce, I'd like to give you this for helping me" George suggested

"I can't accept it, my sister tells me I'm not allowed to accept gifts off strangers" Beyonce explained

"It's ok Beyonce, George is a nice man" Linda encourged her sister

"Ok, well thank you very much George" Beyonce thanked him

After checking on their patient Linda, Zoe and Beyonce left him to rest

"George is a very very nice man Linda" Beyonce explained

"Yes he is Beyonce, yes he is" Linda replied

As Zoe were going to see other patients

Linda took her sister to the shop

"What are you going to spend your £5 on Beyonce" questioned Linda

"I want to get a drink and something for George" Beyonce answered

"That is so sweet, he will love that" Linda added

In the shop Beyonce picked out her drink and picked out a get well soon card out then went with Linda to pay

After paying both Linda and Beyonce walked back to the staff room where Zoe was already as she only had 2 patients she had seen

"Back again hey Beyonce" asked Zoe

"Yup I have a card for George could I give it to him later" questioned Beyonce

"Awww that is so sweet and of course you can darling" Zoe said

Beyonce sat down and started writing in the card which spelt out as

To George

Thank you for my £5, I hope you will get well soon, with the £5 you gave me I brought a drink and this card for you

You are a very nice man

Thank you

From Beyonce

"I've finished writing my card for George can I go and give it him please Linda" Beyonce asked

"Oh course you can darling, I'll take you now" Linda replied

Both Linda and Beyonce left the staff room with the get week soon card in hand as Linda took her to see George again and hand it to him

"Hello George sorry to disturb you again it's Linda and Beyonce again, she has something for you" Linda explained

Beyonce walked up top George on the bed

"Hello again George I have brought you a card, I hope you will like it" Beyonce said

"I'm sure I will darling" George added

Beyonce handed the card to George then he opened it and read it out what Beyonce has written inside it

"To George

Thank you for my £5, I hope you will get well soon, with the £5 you gave me I brought a drink and this card for you

You are a very nice man

Thank you

From Beyonce, aww that is so sweet thank you so much Beyonce that has put a smile back on my face" George chuckled as he read it out

Both Beyonce and Linda smiled

"Your welcome George, I have to be going now, bye bye George" Beyonce said

"Ok sweetie, bye bye to you" George replied

Both Linda and Beyonce went back to the staff room to rejoin Zoe

Second Authors Notes: As I did say this will be the final instalment for Zinda for awhile as I have other things to be writing but I can officially say this isn't the end altogether of this Zinda Reunion Stor


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Sad news for Zinda

Authors Notes: I'm writing this Chapter to apologise to my friend Sarah, I am sorry for everything, this time I hope you will like this one but sadly it ends badly for George

George was recovering from his operation so he was sleeping, Zoe and Linda were with other patients

George woke up as he was uncomfortable in the position he was sleeping in so he moved into a different position but this is bad for George

As he moved into a different position one of his broken ribs hit one of his lungs and punchered it

"ARRRRRR SOMEONE HELP" screamed George

Linda and Zoe heard George's screams so they both ran to see what was up with him

Zoe pulled back the curtain to see George bleeding from his side

"George are you ok, what's happened" Zoe questioned

George could speak as he was in so much pain so he grunted with the pain

Zoe and Linda rushed George into Ruses to try and stop the bleeding

In Ruses Zinda tried everything to stop the bleeding, Dylan came in to help

After a couple of minutes the 3 of them did succeed in stopping the bleed

"Thank god for that" Zoe said

"I agree Zoe, he's gave us a fright there" Linda agree

"He's alright now so then I'll be getting on with more patients" Dylan added

George opened his eyes

"Hello again George, you gave us such a fright there" both Zoe and Linda said

"I'm sorry" a groggy George replied

Zinda smiled and then both took him back to the cubical bay where he was before then left him to rest for a bit

Meanwhile as Zoe and Linda was on their break it was about 2 hours after they saved George's life they were having a chat

"You know these heels have been killing me all day" Zoe expressed

"Why do you were them then Zoe" Linda questioned

"It makes me look sexy and taller" Zoe answered

"Hahahah makes you look taller" Linda laughed

"Hey they do" Zoe also laughed

The two best friend sat there for a bit laughing until there break was over

Linda looked at her watch

"Oh we should be getting back to work" Linda announced

"I suppose we do" Zoe said

At this point George was well enough to be discharged so both Zinda went to tell him the good news

"Hello again George, how are you feeling" asked Zoe

"I'm fine now that you two lovely ladies are here again" George replied

Zinda both smiled

"Your so sweet George, we have good news for you" Linda explained

"What's that" George said

"You are well enough to be discharged" Zoe announced

"Well that's good to hear" George added

Both Zinda helped George get ready for being discharged

"Have you any way to get home" questioned Zoe

"Yes I will get a taxi" George said

"Ok I will call you one George" Linda also said

"Thank you Linda that would be helpful" George smiled

Linda went off to call for a taxi for George while Zoe helped George to the reception

After waiting 20 minutes for the taxi it had come to pick George up

Zinda helped George into the taxi just before it drove off George looked out of the window

"Thank you Linda and Zoe" George said

"Your welcome, goodbye George" Zinda replied

The taxi drove off

Zinda both walked into the hospital and got on with their shifts

Meanwhile George got out of the taxi but he had to cross a road to his drive

The taxi drove off, George went to walk across the road but for some reason he only looked one way inside of both ways

The 47 year old man stepped his foot into the road and walked to the middle but as he just got half way across a speeding car came speeding along the road and it instantly knocked George over with an instant the speeding car killed him before anyone could have done anything to stop the hit and run from happening

Linda was at the Nurses station the phone was ringing, Linda picked up the phone and answered it

"Hello, Staff Nurse Andrews at Holby City General speaking" Linda said

The person on the other end of the line informed Linda that there will be an hit and run will be coming in involving a 47 year old man

Linda instantly froze thinking it could be George, she put the phone down

"Zoe there is an hit and run coming in involving a 47 year old man" Linda informed Zoe

"It can't be Zoe could it" Zoe said

The two friends quickly went outside until the ambulance with the hit and run victim came in

The ambulance turn up it was Jeff that opened doors he had a sad facial expression on his face

"I'm sorry Zoe and Linda" Jeff said

"Is it George" both Linda and Zoe asked

"Yes it is sadly he instantly died at the scene we couldn't do anything for him" Jeff informed Zinda

Zinda both started to cry


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Linda hiccups become worse

Linda was sitting at the bus stop at the top of her road waiting for her bus to come so she could go to work as she was waiting she felt a slight but quiet burp come on. She felt relieved that no one heard

The bus came she got on it and went to sit down she sat behind this bloke with an earring and a few tattoos as the seat behind him was the only one free on the bus

The bus started off again so Linda could start her journey to work

Meanwhile during her journey to work she had an hiccup soon after just one hiccup she more and more

There was a woman that looked annoyed at her

"Sorry miss" Linda said

The woman turned away in a huff

Linda's hiccups became squeaky this angered the woman more

"I'm sorry again" apologised Linda

The woman was in a bigger huff now at this point, Linda tried to hold her breathe to stop hiccuping but this didn't work

Linda was wishing and hoping until she got off the bus

She couldn't hold her breath any longer

at this point Linda was on the bus for 15 minutes she still had squeaky hiccups, as she looked out of the window she could see that she wasn't that far away from the hospital

Linda pressed the button for the bus to stop she was glad to get off the bus

She got off the bus an walked over the car park but she still had squeaky hiccups

Zoe wasn't that far behind her she could hear Linda's hiccups so she snook up behind her as she knows that it could work for someone to be scared if they have hiccups

"BOOO" shouted Zoe

"Oh you little..." Linda said

But it worked Linda's squeaky hiccups had stopped

"I have to say Zoe thank you for that, it scared me but it's worked thank you" Linda said

"What are best friends for" Zoe explained

They both laughed as they both walked into reception together

In the staff room both Linda and Zoe were ready to start their shifts, both leaving the staff room they find out their first patients but it was good for Zoe and Linda their first patient they had, they both got to work together

The first patient they had was an alcoholic that had fallen down some steps whilst as usual drunk, but this certain alcoholic still have the bottle of vodka his their hand, Linda could smell and see the bottle of alcohol this brought back on her hiccups

"Sorry about that I've got them back again" Linda apologised

The patient didn't care as they didn't know what was going on as he was that drunk he didn't know what was going on around him

Linda hiccuped again

This time Zoe tired to contain herself from bursting out in laughter

Linda again hiccuped but this time they started to become squeaky ones

"Sorry again" Linda apologised

Zoe couldn't hold in any longer so she burst out in laughter

"Linda go and get some fresh air or a drink" Zoe laughed

"If that's ok" Linda hiccuped

"Yes it is go and get some fresh air" Zoe again laughed

Linda went outside but just as she went to walk off she laughed about it as she felt embarrassed

Meanwhile as Linda was still outside her squeaky hiccups were getting louder and louder, as Zoe finished with her patient and left him to sleep it off she went outside to join Linda

Zoe tried not to laugh again as Linda's squeaky hiccps got louder yet again so Zoe had to make her friend jump again

This time it never worked so she tried again and again to make Linda jump but the more Zoe tried the make Linda jump the louder her squeaky hiccups gotAuthors Notes: tis Chapter dedicated t y ood friend Sarah, Hope you enjoy and make you smile


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Zoe treats Linda to find the cause of her hiccups

As Linda's squeaky hiccups get louder and louder while in the staff room Zoe wanted to help her friend as somethinf serious could be wrong

So Zoe leaves the staff room in hunt of Charlie and Tess

Only taking Zoe 5 minutes to find both Charlie and Tess she enlists their help

"Charlie, Tess could I have a private word with you" asked Zoe

"Yes what about Zoe" questioned Tess

"Let's go in here" Zoe suggested

Zoe, Charlie and Tess go in an un used room

"What's this about Zoe" Charlie also questioning Zoe

"Well the truth is, I'm starting to worry a lot about Linda" Zoe answered

"What's worrying you about her" Charlie again questioned

"Well you know she's struggling with hiccups" Zoe said

"Yes what about them, everyone has hiccups Tess explained

"I know that but hers are squeaky and getting louder and louder every time" Zoe explained

"Oh that does sound serious" Charlie said

"Yes I know could you help me with something" asked Zoe

"Yes of course we will help you Zoe but what is it" both Charlie and Tess said

"Thank you, well I want to examine Linda about her hiccups problem as they're getting louder and louder" Zoe explained

"Well let's go to her then, is she still in the staff room" Charlie said

"Yes" Zoe replied

Zoe, Charlie and Tess went to the staff room but as Zoe was about to open the door they could hear Linda's hiccups

"See listen to them" Zoe said

"They're so loud" Tess also said

The 3 of them went into the staff room where Linda's squeaky hiccups were at their loudest

"Linda could you come with us please" asked Zoe

"What for" questioned Linda

"All we want to do is find out what is wrong with you to hiccup so loud" answered Charlie

"Oh well ok then" Linda replied

All of them left the staff room to go to the nearest cubical bay

Linda sat and then lay down on the bed as she lifted up her uniform to show her stomach

Zoe pressed on Linda's stomach was the first thing to do

"Well your stomach feels fine" Zoe said

The second thing was Charlie checked over Linda's vital signs

"Your vital signs seem fine too" a confused Charlie said

The third thin to do was Tess could a blood sample from Linda's arm

The fourth and final thing to do was Zoe asking Linda to do a urine sample

"I know this is personal as we're best friends I do need a urine sample" Zoe asked

"Ok I'll do one" Linda replied

Zoe handed Linda a small sampling bottle so Linda could go to the toilet and fill the sampling bottle

In the toilet Zoe was waiting outside, Linda was struggling to pass her urine

"I think I need a drink" Linda hiccuped

"Come out then I'll get you one" Zoe said

Zoe went to get Linda a drink, Linda drank some and then went back into the cubical

After 5 minutes Linda was able to pass her urine

"It's worked" Linda again hiccuped

As Linda finished in the cubical she was also finished with the sampling bottle and put the cap on the top of the bottle

"I've finished" Linda said coming out of the cubical

"Good" Zoe replied

Linda washed her hands and then left the toilets with Zoe

As Linda was back on the bed Zoe sent Linda's urine sample along with her blood sample up to the lab

Meanwhile Linda was still hiccuping loudly this didn't go un noticed by Charlie, Zoe and Tess

"I wish those test results would hurry up, it's even worrying me now" Charlie suggested

"It's worrying me as well" Tess said

"It's worrying me more" Zoe answered

An hour went by and Linda's two tests results came back, they were handed to Zoe

Zoe, Charlie and Tess went to give Linda the news

"We have your two test results Linda" Zoe announced

"What are the results then" Linda questioned

Zoe opened the first set of results which was the blood results

"The blood results are clear from everything" Zoe again announced

"Ok so what is wrong with me" Linda questioned

"We're not sure yet Linda until I open the second set of results" Zoe said

Zoe opened the second of of results which was the urine sample

"The urine sample results are also clear" Zoe announced yet again but by now she is concerned and confused about her best friend

"So what the heck is wrong with me" Linda again questioning

Charlie and Tess just stood there looking confused as they have ever been

"We're not sure Linda" Zoe answered

As all four of them stood or lay down the four of them was looking at each other really confused


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Zinda's day off

This was the first time in weeks that Zoe and Linda had a day off so they thought to have a night out

Zoe knocked on Linda's front door with a purple dress with a bottle of wine in hand, Linda opened the door wearing a golden sparkly dress

"Well let's get ready to party" Zoe said

Linda laughed at her friend then let her in

"I'll get the glasses" Linda suggested

On the sofa Zoe opened the bottle of wine, Linda held the glasses still so Zoe could pour the wine into the glasses

It didn't take long for the two women to get through the whole of the bottle

"I think it's time for us to get to that club and rock the dance floor" Zoe laughed

"I'll ring for a taxi then" Linda suggested

Linda picked up her phone and rang for a taxi while Zoe was topping up her lipstick

15 minutes later after Linda called for a taxi it had arrived and was waiting outside Linda's house the driver pipped the horn to alert Linda that the taxi was outside

The two friends left the house and got into the taxi, the driver drove Zoe and Linda to the local club

After arriving at the club they saw that there was a queue, the taxi pulled up and they got out, paid and then went to join the queue as they started chatting to make the time go quicker

"That golden dress looks gorgeous on you Linda, where did you get it from" questioned Zoe

"I got it from that shop not fair from the other side of town" Linda answered

"That shop near the bank" suggested Zoe

"Yeah that's the one, it was £45 pound but got reduced down to £25 pound" Linda explained

"That's a bargain" Zoe showed she was impressed

As the more the two friends chatted the quicker the queue went down but it started to get cold outside

"The queue is getting smaller" Zoe pointed out

"It won't be long now then until we can get out of this cold" Linda said

Waiting for 5 more minutes Zoe and Linda were the next people to go in the club

The two friends could wait until they got inside the club

Zoe and Linda went strait to the bar and ordered 4 shots each

"4 shots each please bar tender" Zoe said

The bar tender set up the 8 shots and pour the alcohol in the shot glasses

Zoe and Linda necked the 4 shots each one by one then when strait onto the dance floor as Zoe favourite song was playing

"Let's rock the dance floor" Zoe said

"Let's do this" Linda replied

After dancing for 20 minutes to several dance tunes out of no where Linda's hiccups started

"Sorry I have to sit down for a minute" hiccuped Linda

"Arr no don't let me down Linda" Zoe pleaded

Linda's hiccups began to become squeaky so she went over to get a drink to see if it could help then went to sit down

Meanwhile Zoe gave up dancing on her own so she came off the dance floor, went to the bar and got a large fish bowl alcoholic drink with two straws and carried it over to Linda at the table she was sitting at

After half way through the large fish bowl Linda and Zoe at this point was getting a bit tipsy but they carried on drinking

"I'm getting another drink" suggested Zoe

"I'll have another one as well" Linda replied

Zoe got two more drinks and carried them over as the two friends drank their drink the both of them at this point was drunk

Zoe and Linda both staggered to the toilets

In the toilets Linda went in one cubical and Zoe in the other, the both of the friends were drunk

"I feel sick" Linda said

"Me too" Zoe answered

As Linda was too drunk to notice she didn't realise she locked the cubical door

After being sick Linda stood up to come out the cubical but it as it was locked she still didn't realise

"HELP LET ME OUT I'M STUCK IN THE TOILET" Linda shouted

"WELL IF YOUR STUCK IN THE TOILET, FLUSH THE CHAIN THEN YOU WILL BE UNSTUCK" Zoe shouted back

The two drunk friends just starting laughing

Linda sat on the floor next to the toilet while Zoe took her heels off, put the toilet seat down and climbed up onto the cubical to see where Linda was

At this point Linda passed out next to the toilet while Zoe was passed on on the cubical wall

The two drunk friends fell asleep and was locked in the toilet until the next morning

Meanwhile as morning soon came around the toilet cleaning staff came into the toilet to see Zoe on top of the cubical wall, one of the cleaners managed to pick lock the cubical lock and open it to reveal Linda still passed out on the floor next to the toilet

The cleaners tried but couldn't contain themselves so started laughing this woke both Linda and Zoe up instantly

"Oh sorry we passed out" both said Zoe and Linda

"We know" One of the cleaners said

Zoe, Linda and the cleaners started laughing but then realised how embarrassing the situation is

"Is there a way out of here were we won't be seen" an embarrassed Zoe asked

"Yes we can take you the back way" one cleaner said

"Thank you" an also embarrassed Linda replied

One of the cleaners showed Zoe and Linda the way out of the back of the club as they followed the cleaner

"Here we go" the cleaner said opening the back door

"Thank you" Zoe replied

"Thank you also" Linda added

The two friends walked out and then down the ally way with one arm around each other laughing but still embarrassed


End file.
